harry potter and the coming of ragnarok
by Belgrath
Summary: Harry potter is a demigod but not just any demigod he is from the Norse pantheon see how this will change not only the wizarding world but the Greek and roman mythological worlds. Dark Harry goes through both series NOW RETURNING chapter 6 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hello readers Belgrath here with a new story idea ive never seen done before .A Harry potter Percy Jackson crossover BUT harry will be from Norse mythology ! This will not be from the Magnus chase series but my own interpretation but in my universe the Magnus chase books happen far in the future so I hope you will enjoy.**

 **A few points about this story**

 **1 the Norse gods do not show up only the giants and evil monsters as well as places and other races like dwarves and dark elfs**

 **2 Harry will be the son of Son of Surt (the fire giant who destroys everything during ragnarok)**

 **3 Ragnarok refers to the death of the Greek and roman mythology**

 **4 the Greek and roman gods as well as Gaea and the giants know about ragnarok but think it is a myth but they still fear it happening**

 **5 this story will go through the full Harry potter series as well as pjo and Hoo**

 **6 In my universe the Norse giants and monsters have always existed**

 **7Harry will be grey/dark in this story**

 **8 I have not decided parings yet but am going back and forth between tonks Rachel and Luna**

 **9 runes will play a major part in the story and to save time among other things runes can do a lot more than in canon hp**

 **Also important when this story is posted I will be deleting three of my stories that unfortunately I just cant seem to continue with due to A writers block B lack of interest in the story or C this story will be replacing those**

 **Story's that will be deleted**

 **1 Harry potter son of the storm**

 **2 Harry potter connected legacies**

 **3 Harry potter darkness reborn**

 **I am sorry to fans of those stories and appreciate the support for them .**

 **I hope you enjoy this new story**

 **Anyway follow favorite and review !**

 **Chapter 1 Rescue**

Five year old Harry potter screamed as the belt of his uncle vermon cracked against his back opening up a fresh wound that let blood flow free. "You deserved to be punished you little freak" uncle Vermon shouted "using your _freakishness_ to nearly have us arrested"! "pl- please I didn't mean to Dudley" he didn't get to finish as the belt came down again with a crack but the noise was drowned out as the door exploded inwards in a hail of fire.

In the doorway stood a man wreathed in flames his skin was the darkest shade of black imaginable while his eyes glowed like pools of lava he looked like the modern day version of Satan himself . "Keep your hands off my son before I burn them off mortal" The man snarled. "WHO THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU YOU FREEK"? ****"Me im the man that's going to take my son out of here and maybe let you live".

"The boy will stay here and do as he's told that's all freaks like him are good for "! Vermon spat and with that he punched the mysterious man in the face. To Vermons shock it did nothing but the stranger smiled in a way that would make anyone scream in terror and with that he picked Vermon dursley up by the throat and said the last words he would ever hear "bad move dursley "he whispered and then vermons skin began to smoke and he began to scream in agony his skin bubbled his hair caught on fire and soon his entire body was in flames .

"Throwing the now burning man aside he went to harry and picked him up "after so many years its time you came home " he said quietly to the now unconscious boy. Walking to the doorway he stopped and turned thrusting his hand out a torrent of flame left his palm and engulfed number four privet drive in a towering inferno as the man and Harry potter disappeared in a strange torrent of fire .

The muggle authorities would latter blame a gas leak as the cause and their were no survivors of that horrible fire.

Later that night Albus Dumbledore would here of the fire but unlike the muggles he knew thanks to his monitoring spells that his little pawn was alive . Albus Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling "Ill find you Harry its all for the greater good".

When Harry woke up he noticed he was in a bed groaning he sat up noticing that all his injuries were healed .

"Hello Harry" said a voice from beside him it was warm and comforting it was the man who rescued him . " wh-who are you"? Harry asked. I am Surt and well there is no easy way to say this but I am your father. "WHAT?" Harry shouted "Its true I should explain but first harry have you ever had anything strange happen to you before" ? "Yes I once wound up on a roof suddenly when I was running from my cousin ". "That is because you are a wizard Harry you were born with magic and much much more and when you turn Eleven you will go to a school called Hogwarts the same one your mother and I went to .

"You see I was curious about what the mortals had done with magic so I took on the mortal form of James potter their I fell in love with your mother Lilly ". He then morphed into someone who looked like an older version of Harry "Unfortunately your mother and I were killed when you were one year old, but unlike your mother I did not die and neither did you". "Why"? Harry asked quietly "I am a immortal and through my powers and yours you were protected". "What do you mean"? "What you believed to be myths are in fact real and alive Magic, the Greek gods ,Norse myth all real and around in the modern age . "That is what I am I am a giant a Jotunn specifically a fire giant the lord of fire from what you call Norse mythology ".

"you are a demigod a child of an immortal and mortal there are others like you of the Greek gods but you are special you are the only demigod child of the Jotunn ". "What about the Norse gods where are they "? Harry asked curiously

"Destroyed by us during what we call ragnarok an event pre ordained where we slew the gods cleansed the world of their evil ushering a new world ". "We survived though and soon we shall make war upon the Greek gods as well for they too have been falling to evil ignoring their demigod children ". "I'll help " Harry said with conviction.

"Thank you son now let me explain some more things lets walk".

"Ok said Harry brightly hopping down. "We are currently in Muspellhiem the land of the fire giants where I rule as king and you as prince . They exited a palace and Harry got his first glimpse at his new home it was a rocky wasteland the sky red the landscape dotted with volcanoes and rivers of lava . "There are three lands that you can go to here ,Jontunheim the home of our brothers the frost giants and trolls and Helheim our version of hell.

" As my demigod son you have complete control over fire and can summon it at will you can command any giant or troll to do your bidding as well as several other abilities I will train you in". "and your training begins tomorrow "!

Train they did over the next six years Harry mastered his new powers and became accustomed to the rigorous training regiment he was able to summon fire at will as well as summon a sword made of fire . He had also mastered rune magic so would not need a wand the wizards used now . Surt had explained more about the mythical world to the point where he knew that brining about Ragnarok on the Greeks was not only enviable it was a kindness . As for the magical world well they would not be ready for their so called savior ….

 **A/N 2 ok so that is chapter 1 of this new story I hope you enjoyed . I have two new stories in the works. 1 is another Nordic Harry story but it will remain a pure Harry potter story . The other is something im super excited to announce!**

 **My ongoing D &D campaign will be posted on the site It's a completely original lore and world that ive spent about a year and a half creating .D&D is just how the story will be written so its dynamic. I don't know what my characters /players will do each session so neither will you guys so it's a mystery for everyone ! **

**Now it wont read like a game of D &D but just like a regular book so you don't have to no anything about D&D to enjoy the story **

**It will be updated about once a month each session equals 1 chapter.**

 **It will be a multiple story series as the overall story has multiple arcs .**

 **If something like this story isn't allowed and gets taken down I will post it on my fiction press account so don't worry!**

 **Hopre to see you guys along for the adventure !**


	2. Chapter 2 The norns and the well of Urd

**A/n Hello readers and welcome to chapter 2 of Ragnarok ! Thanks for the amazing response . So A few quick updates 1 I wont be doing another Viking Harry story ill be combining this idea and that one so Harry will go to Durmstrang instead and eventually become a Viking king because A its something different and B the school is located in Scandinavia anyway so it keeps with the Viking theme . Second ill be using the concept of bone steel from the Magnus chase series (iron smelted with bones and quenched in blood to cool and harden it). It's the simplest of the pjo verse metals and I could see wizards discovering it as one of the 12 uses of dragons blood though you can use any bones or blood .**

 **Also sad to announce I wont be putting out my original story every session theirs at least one player gone and I feel that it would make for a confusing read sorry**

 **The second blood war will be updated soon as I have some new ideas for that or I may just restart it as im thinking about going from chamber of secrets onward regardless it will be updated shortly .**

 **Review answers**

 **K1sfd im glad you enjoy the story**

 **Dz2 thanks old friend I hope you enjoy what is to come**

 **Anyway follow favorite and review!**

 **Chapter 2 The Norns And the well of Urd**

Harry was ready after six years he would return to the wizarding world . On September 1st He flashed outside Durmstrang institute the column of fire receding leaving a small cloud of steam around him. The staff knew to expect him his father admitting him with copies of his birth certificate . Igor karkaroff and indeed the entire Scandinavian ministry Raising their eyebrows at his enrollment but they didn't look to closely at the strange occurrence anything to get one over on those stuck up soft English wizards.

Harry had also changed in the six years he had been in Muspellhiem he had been in almost constant training . Gone was the scrawny weak boy who had been rescued from privet drive in his place was a young Norse warrior . Harry was now tall slightly taller than a normal eleven year old English boy due to his giant blood . He also had a slight layer of muscle over his arms and chest and his hair was now at his shoulders .

He had learned much not only in combat and the mythical world but his role in everything to come in both the magical and mythical worlds .

It was on his tenth birthday that Harry learned about his destiny .

 **Flashback start**

July 30th 1991

 _Harry was confused Surt was leading him father down into Muspellhiem than he had ever gone ."Where are we going dad this is ridiculous "! "patience son all will be revealed shortly " Surt said "But dad we have been walking for hours" . "ENOUGH" Surt roared the air around the giant beginning to heat up "were here" In front of Harry was a gigantic stone cauldron with runes carved into its surface and standing behind the cauldron where three figures garbed in grey hooded robes Harry couldn't see their faces but they had an air of ancient power about them so instinctively he bowed. The three figures spoke as one " come child of surt you have come before us the Nons the carvers of destiny keepers of the well of urd". Surt then spoke "yes it is time he learned of his destiny ". Harry then slowly walked to the cauldron and peered inside "look upon the wells waters and see your destiny "! Suddenly Harry saw himself going to some strange camp where everyone was wearing orange t shirts . The water shifted again and he saw himself wreathed in flames talking with a dragon. Again the waters shifted and he saw himself facing a man with pale white skin and red eyes spell fire slaughter packs of giant wolves with glowing blue eyes and fire scorching what looked to be a graveyard and the dead battling each other as well as men in black robes . It shifted again and showed a massive throne room Harry was seated on a dais and Viking warriors surrounded him wolves were spread throughout as a crown was placed on his head ._

 _One final time the waters shifted and it showed only flashes. Harry leading a massive army of men in Viking armor trolls and dead warriors and even some wizards towards that strange camp .. Two armies of giants clashing one far different then what Harry was used to. What looked to be Zues and Poseidon battling the midgaurd serpent Ares slashing at fenrir while skoll and Hati where rushing after gold and silver chariots . next it looked like Hel the beautiful half of her face grinning as she taunted and laughed at some man in blood red robes two undead armies clashing behind them .next it showed Harry and some kid that looked a lot like him with a hurricane swirling around him locked in combat .Finally it showed Surt his full power battling some woman with green hair like tree leaves and eyes the color of dirt ._

 _As the water was still once more Harry looked up into the shrouded faces of the morns they spoke as one "_ **The final war shall soon be here . the son of surt shall march as king as warhorns bring the sound of fear . the immortals will surely fight but fall beneath the giants might . war shall come to wizards all their fate is at the god kings call . The dark one shall be born anew and clashes of fire and death shall ensue.**

 **Flashback end**

 **A/n 2 So a bit of a short chapter but absolutely crucial to the plot . What is the true meaning of the prophecy of the norns? how will the Greeks react to this new prophecy ?**

 **Flashes of the well**

 **So you may be thinking ive spoiled everything and believe me there is A Lot ive yet to reveal and how all this plays out so you guys only know some general stuff so stay tuned !**

 **Story expansion**

 **Ive decided to massively expand the scope of the story well beyond both the original Harry potter and pjo/HOO series. With a very unique twist concerning the Percy Jackson verse so this will be a very long story .**

 **Norse Deities and places**

 **Norns : the Norse version of the three fates they are the beings of destiny**

 **Well of urd : the well of destiny ( I modeled this version after the mirror of Galadrial from LOTR )**

 **Skoll and Hati : the twin wolf sons of fenrir they are destined to destroy the sun and moons gods during ragnarok**

 **Hel : the Jotunn of the dead sister of fenrir and the midgaurd serpent. She rules over Helheim the Norse realm of the dead . one half of her face is that of a beautiful pale skinned woman . She shall lead an army of the dead against the gods from a massive warship made of fingernails during ragnarok**

 **I Had Zeus battling the midgaurd serpent because in the original myth it was thor I also added Poseidon because the midgaurd serpent is a sea monster . As for ares battling fenrir it seemed the most appropriate .**

 **Next chapter the Greek gods hear this new prophecy . How will this effect the great prophecy about Percy ? How do they react ? What do the fates have to say about it ?**

 **Plus Harry finally enters Durmstrang how will it differ from Hogwarts?**

 **Ill aee you all next time !**


	3. Chapter 3 arrival at Durmstrang

**A/n ok welcome back everyone to chapter 3 of Ragnarok we have 6 reviews 30 followers and 26 favorites you guys rock . If you haven't already go check out my other story Harry potter dark legacy . Now as for chronicles of Almerin I may just post it on here under the d &d section and everyone will have to except that at least one character would be missing each chapter how many of you are interested please let me know in reviews . Also just to reiterate this story is very AU Also go check out dz2 his stories inspire most of mine if you like dark Harry stories he is the one to go to **

**Review answers**

 **Dieter17 I Understand your concerns but with how long this story is going to be we have only just started trust me there is a lot more I have yet to reveal**

 **Dz2 well this story will get more interesting as we go along I hope you enjoy old friend**

 **Please follow favorite and review**

 _"_ **The final war shall soon be here . the son of surt shall march as king as warhorns bring the sound of fear . the immortals will surely fight but fall beneath the giants might . war shall come to wizards all their fate is at the god kings call . The dark one shall be born anew and clashes of fire and death shall ensue.**

As the fates finished the prophecy and the Olympians looked on in slight horror the fates left one final message "this is your own doing and now that it has been spoken there is no stopping what is to come ". The fates flashed out as pandemonium broke out "what does it mean the immortals fall beneath the giants might we beat them once we can certainly do it again"! Zues declared "Im more curious at to the lines about the wizards it seems to say that you will bring war to the blessed of hecate Zeus you know we are not supposed to interfere "Athena pointed out. "Also who is this dark one and this son of surt I know nothing of those names " ? "It also seems for whatever reason that you Hephaestus will fight with either Hates or thanatos ". :look we already have one great prophecy to worry over lets just focus on that " Apollo said The bickering continued…

Durmstrang was an imposing structure It had stone grey walls that were crusted with ice it was something out of a book like where some evil Gothic noble would live . It was situated on a cliff right near the north sea ,its outer walls as Harry walked up to them where also impressive made of a stone pulsing with runic inscriptions the main gate was enormous as it swung open made of Surprising to Harry bone steal. "So" thought Harry "They still remember the old ways " . As Harry lined up with the rest of the students at the front doors he noticed that all of them were of similar build and height to Harry himself . As the main doors swept open and they all entered the cold outside faded away not that it affected him as a son of surt .

The inside was just as impressive as the outside stone statues of wolves and Viking warriors lined the hallway as they made their way to the double doors Directly at the other end . The ceiling and rafters were held up by intricately carved would columns inscribed with runes of protection and strength . As the next set of double doors opened Harry and the other students saw one of the biggest rooms they had ever seen . At one end sat a table raised on a slight dais Harry could instantly spot Karkaroff and what must be the other professors . Stretching from the double doors to the staff table were seven smaller tables all marked with a number from one to seven . Six of the seven tables were occupied so Harry and the other first years sat down at the table marked for them . As they all got settled Harry took a look around Every single student and even the professors had a weapon strapped to them. From swords to axes and spears every single one was armed and again Harry saw they were made of bone steel "Just how in Hels name had these mortals discovered how to make the metal "? As Harry was turning this over in his head Karkaroff got up to speak "welcome old and new students to Durmstrang institute of magic "! "For those newcomers let me make this clear this school is unlike any other in Europe here we train in physical combat , we don't shy away from what others call the dark arts ". "Everyday you will meet hear at six Am for breakfast ,at Seven Am you will proceed to your lessons " ." If you are caught breaking a rule you will be punished severely , if you have a dispute with another student seek out battle master Thord and you will settle it in a duel ". "New students should know that you will be crafting your own weapons in smiting class under Professor Vars ". A heavy armed man with slightly graying hair and blue eyes stood up and bowed . " Also note that stay within the grounds outside the barriers beast such as trolls giants and many others roam if you are caught outside the barrier without a professor and are below sixth year you will be expelled any questions "? No one had any "let the feast begin " as Karkaroff sat down the seven tables filled with food and drink Roasted boar , pheasant steak and many other meats . Their was also bowls of stew loves of fresh baked bread with butter and goblets full of mead . " Don't worry a boy said from next to him smiling slightly when Harry questioned him about the mead they keep it non alcoholic for everyone below fifth year" . "that was a shame "thought Harry his father had allowed him to drink in Muspellhiem though it took far more to get him drunk thanks to his Jotunn blood . As the feast ended Karkaroff dismissed everyone to their dormitories everyone got up and went through doors that were located along the side of the hall. After going through many hallways and down a few flights of stairs the first years arrived at a statue of a Viking wielding a spear and shield and after pushing the indent in the center of the shield the statue stepped aside and allowed them entrance . The common room was very large with a bearskin rug roaring fireplace work tables couches chairs and bookshelves . As Harry and five other boys found their dormitory and the others went about storing their weapons and preparing for bed Harry pondered exactly how these wizards found the bone steel recipe and remembered so much of the Norse way of life The gods and Jotunn never really interacted with the magic users beyond sending hero's to seek the siedr . So how did these wizards find so many of the ruins they were supposed to be protected surely the protections didn't fade that quickly ? "though it could be possible with the Jotunn dormant and the gods destroyed the ambient protects could have been weakened enough to allow wizards to find them something to look into Harry thought as he got into bed. As Harry fell asleep his conscious was whisked away back towards his father .

 **A/n ok so chapter 3 is done and kind of short but I wanted to split up the beginning a bit future chapters will be longer . Harrys at Durmstrang But how is it modern Scandinavian wizards found so much of the Norse ruins ? Plus now the Olympians Have heard the first Norse prophecy and are baffled by it !**

 **Next chapter we see how Hogwarts reacts to Harry disappearance and Harry first day of lessons This will be how the story goes until 4** **th** **year one chapter at Hogwarts one at Durmstrang plus the camp Half-blood chapters once we get to Christmas of first year and summer before 2** **nd** **year . Now wizards discovering the Norse ruins wont be to important until 3** **rd** **year for now its just to explain why Durmstrang is the way it is . But it will become important later for connecting hp and pjo universes . Also 1** **st** **year is very important to the overall story so stay tuned!**

 **I wont be updating Harry potter dark legacy till the end of oct as I want to focus on this story for right now .Expect the next chapter if this story very soon**

 **Please follow favorite and review !**


	4. Chapter 4 plans and instructions

**A/n ok guys here is chapter 4 of ragnarok and so far we have 7 reviews 33 favorites and 36 followers keep it up! also a slight change of plans Harry wont be going to camp half-blood until 2005 the same year as Percy in canon . That doesn't mean we wont see what the gods and demigods plus the titans are up to in the mean time so well still see glimpses of that side of the story as for Harry's age problem that will also be explained . Also Dumbledore is a Manipulative old coot in this story keep in mind this story is AU .**

 **Anyway enough explanation on with the story**

 **Hogwarts July 31** **st** **1986**

"You told me he'd be safe Albus "! Minerva McGonagall shouted as she and the other teachers sat in the headmasters office . " He is alive Minerva but as to were I cannot tell you for I don't even know, our immediate concern is the wizarding public ,they will find out the boy who lived is missing questions will be asked that shouldn't be " Dumbledore said calmly . "What do you suggest headmaster " serverus snape asked ? "That we give them reassurance Neville Longbottom also has the power to defeat Voldemort Until we can locate Harry we should let the public know that there is another that could Have defeated Voldemort they will quickly forget about Harry until we can locate him ". "Once Harry is located both can be praised as saviors ".

"You want to tell everyone that young Mr Longbottom is our savior just to avoid any questions that will ruin your reputation "! McGonagall thundered "It is not a straight lie Minerva Mr Longbottom does have the power and the wizarding public does need assurances " Dumbledore stated . "I agree with Minerva I wont let you manipulate the public and fill a child's head with grandeur just to save your own skin "! Professor sprout said as she professor flitwick,madam Pomfrey,and McGonagall all got up to leave. As they all got to the door Dumbledore's wand came up as a cry of "oblivate maxima " was heard as all four staff members eyes glazed over as Dumbledore spoke "Imperio " . "You will forget shouting at me you will not ask about Harry potter again you will go along with treating Neville Longbottom as one of our saviors " . The staff slowly nodded as they left then Dumbledore sighed "its all for the greater good serverus I trust you will act accordingly "? Snape nodded as he to swept out of the office .

The next day Dumbledore called an Emergency wizardnagamont session "my fellow witches and wizards I come with both dire and great news We all know that after the fall of Lord Voldemort Harry Potter was kept hidden for his protection "."Its my duty to inform you that he has gone missing ". At this the chamber erupted in chaos wizards were shouting for Dumbledore head and asking why search parties had not been sent out . Dumbledore then let off a canon blast with his wand until the chamber was once more silent ."Rest assured that every effort is being made to find mister potter ,However I Have recently discovered that Harry potter was not the only one who had the power to vanquish Voldemort their was another Mr Neville Longbottom "! Once again Pandemonium erupted but this time it was excited whispers and cheering especially from Augusta Longbottom who was crying saying how she knew Neville's always meant for greatness . Inside Albus Dumbledore was laughing they were so easy to manipulate! It didn't matter who was the so called savior in the end he Albus Dumbledore would destroy Voldemort after sending both potter and Longbottom to their death it was all for the greater good . Of course their was always those few who had to question everything as Amelia bones stood up "chief warlock how do you know that Mr Longbottom as well as Mr Potter could have defeated Voldemort and what exactly is being done to locate Mr potter "? Inside Dumbledore was seething "why must she question absolutely all of my actions "! "what am about to tell you is all I can say for it is important the dark never learn the complete version " Dumbledore said with seriousness. " their was a prophecy given to me that foretold the birth of two boys at the end of July who's parents had defied Lord Voldemort three times as you all know both Mr potters and Mr Longbottom parents accomplished this feat and both had the power to defeat Lord Voldemort ". "As for locating Mr Potter I have tracking spells which should allow me to locate him given enough time ". Madam bones look satisfied for now but she gave him a look which clearly said _"this_ _is not over "_ .After that the meeting quickly closed and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts desperately hoping his tracking spells had located the potter brat.

 **Hogwarts September 1** **st** **1991**

Dumbledore was an extremely happy wizard it was all going just as he planned he had managed to convince his old friend Nicolas flemal to let him study the philosophers stone this in turn had drawn out tom and the stage was set for the young Longbottom first test .

While he had not been able to locate young Harry in the past five years he was confident that he would eventually find him and if not it was not a total lost just as he thought the people had quickly flocked to Neville and started treating him like royalty. Garrick had flooed him when Neville had bought the brother wand to toms unknown to either he had Nicolas craft a third wand using a feather of Fawkes so that when Harry was found he too would have a way of holding off tom until the time was right .

As the doors to the great hall opened and the first years walked in whispers soon started up "the chosen one is here", "right next to weasley ", "he'll defiantly be in Gryffindor " these whispers continued until all the first years were in line . The sorting was pretty standard everyone went where Dumbledore thought they would though how the sons of Crabbe and Goyal got in Slytherin was a mystery . Everything was going smooth then Minerva finally got to the one most of the professors were interested in "Longbottom Neville"!

As the shout rang across the hall and the whispers increased Neville who looked more like a teenager than an eleven year old boy his jaw was strong his steps confident as he went to the stool and allowed the sorting hat to slip over his head . _" Well well well Mr Longbottom at last we meat ive heard quit a bit about you " the sorting hat said . " hm difficult very difficult plenty of courage I see not a bad mind either there's talent and loyalty oh yes but where to put you "?_ "Not Slytherin you know I belong in Gryffindor " Neville stated firmly . _"Not Slytherin eh are you sure you will be great you know and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness but if your sure better be GRYFFINDOR"!_ As the hat shouted the last word for all to hear and the table in question exploded into cheers Dumbledore held back a smile . As the sorting and feast finished Dumbledore got up to speak it was time to begin the test "welcome welcome to a new year I would just like to give a few announcements before you all go off to bed " . "please note that the dark forest is forbidden also our caretaker Mr filtch has asked me to remind you that magic is prohibited in the corridors ". "finally this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death thank you now off to bed pip pip"! "yes "Dumbledore thought "let the test begin" unknown to him a pair of glowing blue eyes watched from the window and disappeared eager to report back its findings _…_

 **In Muspellhiem that same night**

Harry found himself in the throne room of his father kneeling . "Father I bring news it seems that the wizards of Scandinavia have discovered Bone steel and at least partially know some of the Norse ways how deep that knowledge goes I don't know but I will continue to investigate " Harry said . "Interesting continue to investigate how much they know they could become useful and become our Einherjar you will need more than undead if your to defeat the Greek demigods " . Surt said "Yes father but the prophecy said I would become a king and a god how is that possible "? Harry asked "I am working on that son the prophecy will be fulfilled ".Surt replied Just then a cold seemed to briefly enter the room ice seemed to condense and swirl in front of the throne and out stepped a grey furred wolf with glowing blue eyes a child of fenrir A fenris wolf . "My lord Surt it is as you said A great stone is inside the English wizards castle " the wolf growled out. "We do not yet know what guards it but we will continue to watch and wait till we can grab it " . "No you cannot enter with the protections around the stone you would be stopped and we cannot risk being exposed until we are ready we must be patient". Surt replied

"We also smell the dark one my lord the one who tried to slay the prince all those winters ago he resides in the castle " the wolf said "Yet another reason we must wait until we confirm it is the stone we seek do nothing but watch and wait ". Surt said with authority

"yes my lord "the wolf said before dissolving into snow . "Father what stone what are you talking about"? Harry asked "If im right this stone is the key to fulfilling part of the prophecy and giving us what we need for the Einherjar". "For now continue to investigate the Scandinavian wizards train and learn how much they know "surt commanded "yes father" Harry bowed as he began to wake up.

 **Durmstrang September 2** **nd** **1991**

"Potter get up get up now the high master wants to see you " a voice said as Harry was shaken awake . Harry shot awake. "Very well wait outside while I get dressed "Harry said to the dark haired fourth year who had come to wake him . The fourth year nodded once adjusting his sword as he left the room . As Harry got dressed in his red military style uniform he figured this would be a perfect opportunity to find out exactly how much these wizards knew about the Norse ways and how they had discovered bone steel . As Harry and the unnamed fourth year headed towards Karkaroffs office Harry decided to at least try to make friends or at the very least companions "what's your name "?harry asked casually "Krum Viktor Krum" " I must admit to being surprised to see you at Durmstrang Potter Europe thought you would be at Hogwarts " Viktor said with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed well that just proves people shouldn't have pre conceived notions about me if they do they will be sorely disappointed "Harry said with a smirk . As they reached the high masters office they stopped as Viktor turned to go down the hall towards breakfast he shouted " Well im interested to see what the real Harry Potter is like " . "Everyone will see soon enough " he said quietly as Harry entered the office he saw it was a very cluttered place paintings adorned the walls those of the pervious heads of Durmstrang bookshelves took up the left side of the room while weapons took up the right as well as several chest and in front of Harry stood a tall oak desks which Igor Karkaroff sat behind .

As Harry took a seat Igor began showing his rotting yellow teeth "Mr Potter I will be blunt with you I don't know how or why your Guardian enrolled you in Durmstrang and frankly neither I or the Scandinavian ministry care ". "I should warn you however that several children of the Dark lords death eaters attend this school and due to the way this school works neither I or the teachers will step in if they challenge you only if they attempt to kill will we intervene". At that Harry started to laugh "im sorry but do you honestly think any of your Former masters followers offspring scare me "? At that Karkaroffs face lost its color "oh yes I know all about you Igor and let me tell you hear amd now it is all of you who should fear me "! At that statement the air grew heavy fire erupted on Harry's arms and in his palms and his eyes grew hard . "If any of those thralls want to fight me so be it but if they fight with fire they will be burned they are nothing compared to me I know things they could only dream of ". "how "? Karkaroff spluttered out sweat dripping off his face. "Oh this I was born with fire magic and have had years to develop it with my guardians help this is the only warning you will get stay out if my way "! At that Harry let the temperature drop back to normal as the flames dissipated as he walked out the door it shutting behind him .

 **Ok so chapter 4 is done and what a chapter ! Neville can defeat Voldemort even though he wasn't marked what's going on? There's a third wand with a core of Fawkes feather ? how will this effect everything to come ? plus why are the giants interested in the philosophers stone how can it help in fulfilling the prophecy ? will Dumbledore be able to find Harry?**

 **Harry has talked with Igor now and given an warning he doesn't fear the children of death eaters and if they want to fight then they will regret it .**

 **Next chapter first day of classes in Durmstrang and maybe Hogwarts fights and possibly seeing how the twelfth legion reacts to the prophecy .**

 **Next chapter coming soon please follow favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 A duel at Durmstrang

**A/n Welcome everyone to chapter 5 of Ragnarok we currently have 46 followers and 39 favorites but only 7 reviews nevertheless keep it up I really really enjoy writing this story . anyway on with the story**

 **review answers**

 **cyrusdossou This is my longest chapter to date i believe and im always trying to make them longer and have less and less mistakes glad you enjoy the story !**

As Harry headed off to his first class of the day smithing class he thought about his conversation with Karkaroff if their were children of Voldemort's death eaters here there were only two options open to him recruit them as Einherjar for his army or deal with them permanently . While they could become great assets in the wars to come they could also be disposed of they posed no threat to him and if they wanted to challenge a demigod so be it he thought.

Harry quickly made his way down to the lower levels of Durmstrang to where the forges were kept . Entering the classroom and shutting the heavy iron door behind him he took his seat in the middle row he noted once again how much larger the class size was according to his father . The size of Hogwarts classes was about three times smaller than Durmstrang due to the wars with Grindlwald and Voldemort in such a short span of time .

Even with the exclusion of Muggleborn from Durmstrang it still had a far bigger population of magicals than Hogwarts did and the same held true for all of Scandinavia compared to the British isles. Just then Professor Vars walked in "In this class we will not be using magic but good old hard work to forge your weapon " ." You may be asking yourself why you need to forge a weapon we have magic don't we "? The class nodded when he looked to them to answer . "your all fools"! he barked out suddenly "what happens if an opponent uses a cutting curse to slice your wand in two or summons it and snaps it as easily as a twig a wizard or witch who relies only on a thin piece of wood to defend himself is a imbecile". "That is why we not only have you craft your weapons but we teach you how to use it properly ". "Now bone steel is very very powerful even nigh indestructible if forged right". "we learned about this steel and technique from the old Norse ruins it took centuries but in the end we managed to find out the entire process ".

"It is made by taking common iron and melting it down and when melted throwing various bones of magical creatures into the molten metal the more powerful the creature the more powerful your weapon we typically use troll bones in the forging process but if you can find something better we will use it lastly when your weapon is ready you must cool it in blood to give it its magical resistance as it will absorb the blood and take on its quality's the goblins use an inferior technique that allows their blades to absorb that wich makes it strong after it is forged this process will take the rest of the year and when you return next year your blade will be ready to be cooled ". We will meet back here on Monday to begin class dismissed ".

The rest of Harry's day went normally except for when he got to dinner as he was enjoying his meal and chatting to members of his year group he was suddenly shoved from behind he turned around slowly coming face to face with a seventh year named Thereon Rookwood. "Can I help you Mr Rookwood"? Harry asked calmly while inside he side preparing for the inevitable fight . "Yeah you can go and leave Durmstrang and die like your pathetic mudblood mother and pay for destroying the dark lord"! Harry sat up straighter as several students cheered his eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire as the temperature in the room started to rise ."Are you sure you don't want to retract your words Rookwood you'll stay intact longer if you do" he whispered . the older boy let out a laugh " no im going to teach what happens to filthy half bloods like you I challenge you to a duel directly after dinner and believe me potter you'll be on your knees begging for it to stop "he spat out . "Fine I accept but I promise you will all find out why I won against the so called dark lord and you will know true power " !Harry yelled to the hall.

After dinner was over Karkaroff and Thord cleared the hall and began setting up a dueling arena as well as protective wards so no one was hit by stray spell fire . As that was going on Harry was preparing himself for the fight he knew he would win there's no way a simple mage could hope to best a Jotunn . As the wards were in place master Thord stepped up his grizzled scared mouth in a rare smile as his single grey colored eye locked on to the duelist ." A duel has been declared between Harry potter and Thereon Rookwood duelist choose your weapons "! He called out "I choose my wand "Thereon said sneering at Harry eyes boring into him from behind long limp black hair . " I choose a Bonesteel sword" Harry said stepping up to the edge of the platform several were offered up until Harry found one he liked its bone white and grey blade shining its edge sharp as a scalpel . Harry tested the blade with a few quick swings until he nodded satisfied .

As Harry stepped on to the platform he gave Thereon a mocking salute which caused the older boy to gnash his teeth together . Master Thord then began explaining the rules "Standard Durmstrang rules apply nothing fatal and no unforgivable"s Participants' bow " he commanded . Harry and thereon bowed never taking their eyes off each other ,"begin"! As soon as the duel began Thereon sent a multitude of dark curses his way including blood boilers bone banishers and lighting chains and Harry easily dodging or deflecting them of his sword. Harry was bored this weakling was no threat to him as he dodged a crackling purple spell Thereon began shouting at him "look at the poor little half-blood cant even throw one spell back he can only avoid " thereon laughed as he threw a bone breaker at Harrys ribs. As Harry deflected the bone breaker of his sword sending it crashing into the wards he ignited his sword the sudden appearance of flames on Harrys blade stopping Thereon cold as he stood frozen in astonishment and slight fear .

"So "Harry whispered quietly as he stalked toward Thereon the air heating up as the flames on his sword became brighter . "A dirty half blood am I " " Ill pay for destroying the dark lord will I Mr Rookwood "? Harry asked mockingly as flames started to swirl around his body and his eyes glowed slightly . Thereon started to sweat and dropped his wand as he scramble to get away from this daemon because that was what Harry potter looked like to Thereon a daemon from his worst nightmare . "p- p –please d-don't kill me "thereon begged now on his knees nearly crying . "Kill you no im not going to kill you..this time ,im going to use you to send a warning " Harry stated with a smile looking at Thereon with mock pity and before anyone could ask what he meant their was a flash of fire as Harrys sword came down and lopped off Thereon's right hand instantly cauterizing the stump with the fire blade . Everyone around the platform stood silent as Thereon screamed in pain over the burned would and his missing hand . "Let this be a warning to you all "! Harrys voice carried to the shocked hall the flames still lightly licking at his body . "I do not fear any child of the death eaters ,I do not fear the dark lord do not challenge me or you will all suffer far worse than this thrall this is your only warning " and with that Harry let the flames die down tossed his sword to the side and walked out of the main hall leaving the staff to deal with the pitiful boy crying in pain on the stage .the message was delivered you should fear Harry potter!

 **A/n 2 Ok so im sooo sorry this was late but real life got in the way . My birthday was earlier this month so I took some time celebrating that with family and friends . Now im back! Second dark legacy will be out before months end . Third after a lot of thinking my D &D story series Chronicles of Almerin will be posted here. It is completely original lore and everything .You don't need to know anything about D&D to enjoy the story so look forward to the first chapter of book 1 Sorcerer of shadows in November I hope you will enjoy ****J**

 **Next time on ragnarok first day of Hogwarts and Dumbledore increases his search for Harry . Plus a confrontation in the forest ?**

 **Pls follow favorite and review**


End file.
